


Mendacity

by CloudieAI



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda, Non-Graphic Violence, RPF, Whump, deceit being deceit, im not sure if sanders sides fanfic counts as rpf, princey being princey, yall ever just write sanders sides fic on accident then wait a year to post it? cuz i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudieAI/pseuds/CloudieAI
Summary: (noun)  untruthfulness; dishonestlySet directly after the events of "Can LYING Be Good??"





	Mendacity

“Well… What do you think?” 

“You do remember I’ve been here before? Literally hours ago.”

Roman's dramatic pose falters in unison with his usual expression of grandeur, “Does the reality that this is not your first time in the Mind Theatre negate my original question?” Clasping his hands together and taking a few confident steps further from the lobby doors to the house, “Besides, I never got the chance to ask your opinion of it, and it is my favorite place in Thomas’ mind” 

“Its… creepy” Virgil motions to the dark expanse of the house without removing his hands from his hoodie pockets. “I’ve always impressed upon Thomas that completely empty theaters are unnerving”

“Yes and I’ve always impressed upon Thomas that theaters are most beautiful when viewed from center stage!” Waving away Virgil's remark, Roman turns away from the black-clothed Side and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, they are staring out into the house from center stage.

“Still creepy—Sorry, is there something else I'm supposed to be getting from this?”

“Oh come on. Even you can’t find something… darkly mystifying about this?” Roman retorts, motioning to the spanning void in front of them.

“I said it was creepy, I didn’t say I don’t like it” Virgil strolls languidly onto the apron, tilting his head back to take in the full magnitude of the theatre’s seating, “Kinda like the ocean at night… a sea of chairs that stretches to eternity” 

A small smile breaks his usual sulking scowl as he loses himself in admiration of the darkness.

Virgil continues to muse until he reaches the edge of the stage. He turns back around, suddenly face to face with Roman.

“Whoah Princey, how bout a little personal sp—“ In a flash he is shoved backward, careening into the first two rows.

The top of a velvet-lined seatback connects with the back of his neck before he fully realizes he’s been pushed. The pain of the fall barely surfaces through the numb fog that replaces everything under his skin, but after a moment lying half draped over the seats, it blindsides him.

“R-Roman?” Is all Virgil can manage through the too-hot throbbing flowering from the back of his neck.

Looming over him from the edge of the apron, the Side atop the stage replies “Come on now, you’ve never been smart enough to figure out matters such as me” with a sick grin. 

This whole time, Virgil had been looking at the theatre. He never caught the eye-rolls, devoid of the care Roman puts toward playing nice with the other sides.

Now, Virgil’s eyes are shut. He doesn’t see Roman swivel his head uncharacteristically, looking off to the left as if commiserating with an invisible audience over the idiocy of the Side sprawled below him. 

“Its nice, really, to have this lovely talk with you. Your options on Roman’s theatre are so very interesting”

“What do you—uhhff—what do you want, Deceit?” Sentence interrupted as Virgil falls between the two rows he was formerly spread across, legs now wrenched above his head as his bottom collided painfully with the concrete. 

“I don’t want anything from any of you. Certainly not for all of you to know that Thomas’ newfound awareness of me changes nothing. If I were threatening you, I suppose I would remind you that your refusal to aid me in my work back there with Thomas will not go unnoticed. But I am not, so instead I offer a question,

“After all these years, why now have you chosen to sever ties with me? We never operated behind the scenes together. Never schemed while the other lovely and intelligent sides distracted Thomas. We were never partners."

“You know why. I’m done talking about this” Virgil twists his head away from Deceit instinctively.

Deceit drops his head low, peering out from under the brim of his bowler hat; “I understand. Please do not elaborate further”

“I help Thomas. He and the others have shown me that” he growls from his injured position, his voice rising in fervency, “You can’t name one good thing you’ve done for him. One moment where you can say you’ve actually helped him move forward!”

“Oh but I can. I’ve helped Thomas so much. Much more than you or any of those absolute treasures you work with now”

Tears well in the dark Side’s eyes as his shouts echo through the theatre.

“You’re impossible! Its totally beyond you why I help Thomas now, isn’t it. Completely out of your comprehension” 

Deceit’s expression of annoyance grows and he cocks his head, further exposing snake-ish features.

“I will reitarate, this was not a violent or threatening exchange. This was a reverie between old friends. Understand?”

The blackened theatre dissolves around Virgil and with that, he lies alone in his room. 

He stares at the off-white clock spinning too fast above him. 

He exhales once, feeling the fresh bruises on his torso and again when he tried to shift his position on the couch.

“I help Thomas” he whispers as tears spill onto his pallid cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my weird little sanders sides fic! This is my first one for this fandom (can you tell) and I wrote it right when Deceit was introduced, then promptly forgot about it until now.
> 
> Comments/Criticism welcomed!


End file.
